


Dean Winchester To The Rescue

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Protective Dean Winchester, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Your ex is trying to apologize to you for what he did wrong, but when Dean sees you talking to him, he gets protective of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> 2-2-18 update:  
> i'm back y'all, and making improvements to my old posts one at a time
> 
> i took out the whole (EB/N) thing, he's just a He and will remain nameless considering this is a one-shot

"Thanks."

You took the change from the cashier's hand and grabbed the handle to the plastic bag, which held some pretzels, beef jerky and bottles of soda and water for you and Dean's hunt, which you guys were heading out to now. He sent you inside the gas station to pick up some snacks. You snack mule, you.

You were heading back outside, seeing Dean's hands drum out as "Eye of the Tiger" blasted through the open windows. He couldn't see you come out, and you were about to throw his jerky at him when someone pulled at your arm. You looked at whoever was getting your attention and saw your ex boyfriend.

"(Y/N)," he whispered. You shifted your feet uncomfortably where you stood and pulled your arm away from him. You looked back at Dean in the car, who couldn't hear shit.

"What are you doing here?" you asked him.

"What are you still doing with him?" He looked at the Impala where Dean could be heard singing way off-key from the radio.

"Dean is my _friend_ , remember?" You gave him the boldest, attitude-filled voice you had. "We're just traveling."

"You're always traveling with him," he said bitterly. "You never made time for anyone else. Not even me."

That made you feel bad, because you never told your ex that you hunted. Despite how much you loved him (the key terms are in past tense here) you knew he wouldn't understand the concept. And yes, you mean that you _knew;_ Before you moved into the bunker with the brothers, you lived with this guy for two years. It was, and this is an insult to every monster out there, the worst experience you can remember.

"If you're trying to put what happened on me, forget it," you snapped. "You're wasting both of our times. How'd you even find me?"

"I'm visiting an old buddy and I stopped by to get some gas. Saw your _friend_ putting on a little show," he said. _Old buddy._

"Are you visiting _her?_ " you snapped at him.

He sighed. "(Y/N), you know it wasn't like that."

You scoffed. "I know cheating when I see cheating."

"I told her to stop talking to me but she didn't listen!"

"Then why'd you keep them?" you snapped at him.

You were talking about the pictures. And the female in question was just one of his Facebook stalker sluts. She sent your (ex) boyfriend three pictures of herself, delightfully naked. He left the computer logged into his Facebook account and you decided to play a prank on him by messaging one of his old high school friends. In your defense, you were drunk, and when you were drunk you were playful. It was going to be something stupid, like "I masturbate to 'The Office' and I'm going to a convention next week, wanna join?" Unfortunately, on the list of people he recently messaged, one message, unread, stood out with a green dot next to it. You were going to ignore it, but your eyes skimmed over the little preview in the window. The only thing you saw was a winky face, and instantly your curiosity peaked. Which one of these females has been sending your mans winky faces?

Surprise: You clicked on the chat and it read "Check your text messages baby ;)". Jealously fueled you, and you went to his phone, not caring if you were being an invading, psycho girlfriend. You were drunk, determined, and in need of a glass of water and a Subway sandwich. The message you in his texts from the same girl, who had sent three very revealing pictures of her, um, posterior. She was naked, and very poorly posed in front of a dirty mirror. It wouldn't have hurt you as much as the fact that he actually _replied,_ nonetheless with _"That's what I like to see ;)"_  

Of course you freaked out. You drove to Sam and Dean's bunker in tears, but Dean was there alone. You showed up a crying, mumbling mess, and once you told Dean what happened, he drove you both back to the apartment and you gathered all your things. He made you feel better when he helped you write a note to your boyfriend saying you were leaving him, and that you found out everything, leaving out your location and saying you put a password on his phone. _"The password? Your other girlfriend's birthday."_

You and Dean hauled your things to the bunker and Dean set up a room for you, saying that you live there now. It was four weeks later, and here you two were, having your first full conversation since.

"I admit, it was a dumb move, but you-"

"Oh, I dare you to finish that sentence, I seriously do," you said. " _'But you'_ but I what? Huh, what? What'd _I_ do? Tell me."

"You shouldn't have snooping through my things in the first place," he said.

Okay, that was good leverage. But you were goddamn young Obi-Wan Kenobi, staring at your soon-to-be-crispy Jedi apprentice, and you had the higher ground. "Granted, I shouldn't have entered your _private Facebook account_ , but I was going to make a joke. I found the message on accident. A girl was flirting with you, call that my warrant for snooping some more. I didn't realize snooping for shit when I have a good reason was such a bad thing, I apologize for finding out." Now you had to finish him. "I totally should have waited for you to tell me.When were you planning on that, by the way?"

He was silent.

"The day after I found out? Hmm, the day after that? Or maybe a couple weeks, or, oh!" You held your hands up. "Maybe never?"

"I didn't plan on going further with her, I thought it wasn't a big deal."

"You said 'that's what I like to see', am I wrong?"

He sighed, annoyed. "No."

"I'm sorry, am I pissing you off?"

"I just wanted to talk to you to say I'm sorry, not to get lectured," he said.

"Tough shit," was what Dean said, standing behind him with his arms crossed. A dumb glance towards to Impala told you he had snuck out after his song ended, gaining the element of surprise. Why? Because scaring your ex, even for a brief moment, was more exhilarating than sleeping with him.

Your ex turned around to face him. Kudos to him trying to remain calm, but kudos snatched back since he tried to act macho.

"Stay out of this, this ain't any of your business," he said.

"Oh but it is," Dean said simply. "You see here... _You_ made my best friend cry her eyes out. Now that I'm actually talking to you, I realize that they were in vain, because you're no one to cry over. Why should she cry over a cheating dog like you?"

Your ex was definitely intimidated by Dean. It was funny. You wish you had popcorn.

"You're a piece of shit, in my opinion," Dean continued. You wanted your Crock Pot for this roast. "And in everyone else's opinion, probably. Every person who's been cheated on, for instance."

"I said I was sorry, and that I didn't go any further with that girl. That text was the only one, I promise," your ex pleaded, and it humored you.

"Funny thing about that, how do I know you're not lying like you did multiple other times?" You crossed your arms. "That's what I love about trust; it's like a mirror. You can fix it if its broken. But," you held up a finger, "You can still see the crack in that mother _fucking_ reflection." Yeah, you know you just quoted Lady Gaga and Beyoncé, you were proud.

"Except, in this case, buddy," Dean leaned closer to him. "That mirror of trust was never fixed." Your ex took a step away from Dean and toward you, where you proceeded to pushed him back. Dean grabbed him by the front of the shirt and got up in his face.

"Jesus, how about you just leave us alone next time, alright man?"

"How about I rip you to shreds, _man_?" Dean looked like he was about to head butt him, but instead let him go and shoved him away. "And there ain't gonna be a 'next time'."

Dean started walking away from him and you followed, feeling like a badass because you could feel your ex's eyes on you. You climbed into the car with Dean and you two drove off, totally high-fiving each other once you had left the gas station.

 


End file.
